Un sólo presente
by Procer in oriens
Summary: Sin pasado ni futuro... ¡Feliz Navidad!


Hola! Pues aquí estoy con una pequeña historia navideña... pero sin esa alegría que caracteriza a la época (es que no me puedo desprender del drama, jeje). Espero que les guste este regalito a todos los lectores que se pasen por aquí.

Feliz Navidad! (sí, todavía es Navidad), pásensela excelente junto a sus seres queridos en estas fechas decembrinas y descansen mucho durante las vacaciones para volver con energía a la escuela y/o trabajo... sé que no se antoja mucho... pero mejor vivamos el presente.

OJO: No abandono mis historias. Sé que les comenté que ahora tendría más tiempo, pero no se si fue culpa de la costumbre o qué... porque no soy capaz de escribir el seguimiento de ninguna (lo cual me está volviendo loca); tan sólo me salen pedazos de historias nuevas sin ton ni son... bueno, así salió ésta nueva.

Deseo leer sus opiniones muy pronto!

-Orientis dea.

* * *

**UN SÓLO PRESENTE**

Las penumbras albergaban con un deje de misterio la delgada figura que rondaba el callejón. El clima fresco -dejado por la pasada llovizna- obligaba a los transeúntes a oprimirse más contra sus abrigos, a apurar el paso en su camino, para encontrar calor en ese gélido ambiente.

Y mientras el mar de gente tenía una misma dirección, aquella sombra distaba del panorama; recorriendo a pasitos la calle en una trayectoria opuesta, con su vestimenta… meramente veraniega y abrigada solamente por una camisola, con el cabello suelto… de rizos sucios y enredados en esa melena de león, zapatos grandes, guantes de estambre, con una corta bufanda escarlata rodeándole el cuello y sus ojos cristalinos, faltos de brillo, entrecerrados ante el viento.

Hacía años que la muchachita inteligente y vivaz había abandonado su cuerpo, pues todo aquéllo que alguna vez poseyó, ahora se veía reducido a nimios retazos de color, retratos difusos que la mente cansada aún lograba resguardarle… como constante recordatorio de su pasado más reciente, de sus actos, de su cobardía.

Fue hacía cinco inviernos cuando aquel mundo de caramelo se disipó. La guerra había concluido, y con ello la incertidumbre y el miedo; había llegado el momento de que el júbilo y sosiego brotaran de esas tierras empapadas en sangre de héroes, donde la lluvia limpiara el aire corrompido de cenizas y el viento disipara ya las nubes negras… sólo que para ella, la felicidad le duró poco. En los momentos de fiesta y algarabía creyó, efectivamente, en un futuro mejor; viendo los blancos copos de nieve, se imaginó con paz y pureza, hizo una promesa a las níveas estrellas de esa noche despejada: "Ya no importan posteriores dilemas; mi vida se verá siempre abastecida por paz, amor y alegría"… la placidez que la embargaba la llenaba a tal grado que se sintió volver en el tiempo por sus sentimientos románticos y soñadores; era de pronto una quinceañera enamoradiza y sentimental.

Pero no, hasta sus 20 años logró esa serenidad; estudiando la carrera, con sus padres sanos y salvos, entre las risas de sus amigos, a punto de casarse, teniendo planes y metas… sueños.

Ese 24 de diciembre lo estuvo celebrando junto a sus seres queridos; primero la cena en casa de los abuelos y luego disfrutando de una fiesta con sus amigos. Ron no pudo asistir… "horas extra en el Ministerio"… aunque no pudo reflexionar detenidamente la excusa pues el resto hacía de todo por distraerla. Era una noche loca, donde alcohol y drogas eran bien aceptados; incluso ese día no podría definir qué no aceptó probar. La música a todo volumen le atiborraba los oídos de pesadez y dolor; la supuesta canción –sin una pizca de armonía- hablaba en un doble sentido de obscenidades que le provocaban náuseas… incluso hubo un momento en que pareció no escuchar nada… Alguien la había alejado del bullicio, encerrándola en el baño; alguien la alzaba, recargándola en el lavabo; alguien la besaba, alguien la tocaba, alguien gemía en su oído… y ese alguien se fue.

Recordaba cómo, al siguiente día, no fue capaz de rememorar la experiencia; sus amigos la encontraron en el baño (con otros cuatro amontonados y durmiendo) y ella nunca fue consciente de lo que sucedió, tan sólo… había sido "una noche loca".

-¡Señora, tenga más cuidado, por favor!

-Yo… lo-lo s… -y el miedo volvía, instándola a huir y reunirse una vez más con su Soledad.

Su embarazo… ¿cómo olvidar a aquella criatura que crecía dentro suyo, si era parte de sus entrañas? Lástima que ella nunca lo vio con buenos ojos. Odió a su bebé desde el primer momento, pues conllevaba infidelidad con alguien a quien no podía ponerle un rostro, ver destruidas sus metas si dejaba de estudiar, ser la vergüenza de la familia, esperar un futuro nada fructífero al lado de un pequeño demonio con el que se vio obligada a cargar… no, eso parecía una pesadilla.

Y abandonó, sí; por no querer afrontarse a las consecuencias, por negarse a probar todas las posibilidades, por perder la esperanza y odiar a ese pequeño… La pesadilla comenzó.

Para ella que el padre de ese niño era el mismísimo diablo. Le absorbía las energías con suma rapidez; si intentaba relacionarse, una aureola la separaba con fuerza de otros; su vientre crecía a cada vez mayor velocidad, haciendo que en poco más de tres meses diera a luz debajo de un puente.

Y lo odió cada vez más, a ese niño de piel pálida y arrugada, con escasos rizos de color ébano y de grandes ojos ágata. Intentó abandonarlo más de una vez, pero de algún modo su cría siempre regresaba a su lado, debilitándola, acaparándola sólo para él. Seguía creciendo con suma rapidez y ahora, luego de esos cinco inviernos, Daimen contaba con 15 años.

-Madre…

-¡Que no me llames así, inútil!- la joven mujer marcó, una vez más, la blanca piel de su hijo.

-M-mi…mi padre vino a verme. Él dice que… que quiere llevarme con él -Hermione Granger nunca comprendería esas alucinaciones. La primera palabra de su niño fue "Papá", y desde que hablaba, constantemente le había insistido con las visitas de su supuesto padre; ella intentaba quitarle hasta el cansancio esas fantasías, pero el chico seguía igual.

-¿Y?

-P-pues… ¿m-me dejarías… me dejarías ir con él?

-¿Y al fin podré deshacerme de ti?

-Yo le pedí que tú también vinieras con nosotros… -agregó el chico en un susurro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Estúpido mocoso, déjame ir de una vez por todas. Hace mucho que tú ya no me necesitas… ¡¿por qué insistes en retenerme a tu lado?!

-Yo no te retengo… eres tú.

-¡Tú y tu estúpida magia me impiden irme, así es que le dices a tu padre que se vaya al mismísimo infierno y te lleve con él para que yo pueda rehacer mi vida!

-No, alucinas que es mi magia, pero yo no hago todo eso. Desde un principio pudiste abandonarme y tú no quisiste. Estás conmigo por voluntad propia y…

-¡Maldición, de nuevo tu padre te llena la cabeza de tonterías! Pregúntaselo, pídele la verdad, así te darás cuenta que estás viviendo en una mentira.

El chico no lograba comprender del todo la situación de su familia. Su madre no lo reconocía como hijo y le impedía salir de aquel cuarto; nunca había visto a nadie más que a sus padres… y su padre, él no vivía con ellos… pero cada vez que lo visitaba había demasiados problemas con ambos, y es cuando él deseaba saber la verdad, pero lo único que tenía eran las versiones de sus progenitores de cómo él vino a este mundo.

-¿M-madre?

-Ya te dije que tú no puedes ser mi hijo… no te pareces a mí…

-Mi padre dice que tengo parentesco con su familia.

-Claro…

-Madre…

-¿Qué?...

-T-te quiero…

-Ajá…

-Y mi padre también…

-Mmm… -ella había caído ya en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Seguía sin comprender cómo había llegado hasta ahí; su memoria no llegaba más allá de aquella última plática con su hijo… El miedo volvía a embargarla, pero esta vez no lograba apartarla de ese lugar, pues en su regazo se encontraba la razón por la que siempre buscaba a su Soledad. 

-Daimen… -lo nombró por segunda ocasión en la vida, y esta vez él no la escuchó; la primera había sido cuando eligió su nombre, siendo él tan sólo un bebé.

Su hijo, criatura de sus entrañas, yacía recostado en el sucio suelo del edificio, más pálido de lo normal, con sus ropas ensangrentadas y el cuerpo lleno de heridas y golpes. Su tranquilo respirar ya no estaba, ni los latidos de ese puro corazón se hallaban presentes, pero ella lo seguía reteniendo, abrazando, arrullándolo con una canción de cuna que acababa de inventar.

_Mi niño hermoso,_

_cobijado por la luna,_

_duerme en su cuna_

_labrada en oro precioso._

_Mi chiquillo bonito,_

_con sus rizos de la noche,_

_juega con su coche_

_a viajar al infinito._

_Es mi hijo glorioso,_

_con ojos de plata,_

_quien se aferra a la manta_

_de sus sueños jactanciosos._

_Oh, mi pequeño ángel,_

_que siempre intentaste_

_reunir a tus padres._

_Oh, mi adorado astro,_

_que nunca desesperaste_

_por un cariño tardío._

_¿Sabes que te quiero?_

_¿Sabes que te amo?_

-¿Qué ha pasado? -una voz ronca y grave la interrumpió de sus ensoñaciones.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?... ¡Nuestro hijo está muerto!

-No lo sé -unas grandes manos le arrebataron el cuerpo de sus manos, haciendo que ella levantase la vista hacia el hombre.

De estatura alta y complexión fornida, con la misma piel pálida que la de su hijo, cabellos rubios y lacios le caían por la frente y ojos… sus ojos ágata. Iba rodeado por una suave luz, cálida en su cercanía.

-Dragón…

-Princesa -mencionó el hombre a modo de saludo, sin prestarle mayor atención a la mujer.

-¿Pero qué…

-Tú lo mataste.

-¿Qué?

-Mataste a Daimen -le repitió con seriedad-. Con tu odio lo asesinaste.

-Imposible… yo no… ¡yo lo amo!

-No. Le tenías rencor por arruinarte una vida que no valía la pena, negaste tu oportunidad a nuestro lado.

-¡Me abandonaste!

-¡Nunca lo hice, siempre estuve cerca de ambos! Me aborrecías tanto que eso te cegó ante mi presencia.

-¡Mientes!

-¡Lo juro por nuestro hijo!

-¡El gran Draco Malfoy nunca se hubiera acostado conmigo! -el hombre no contestó en seguida.

-Y no lo hice -acarició momentáneamente la cabellera del chico-. Yo ya estaba muerto, princesa.

-…No me vuelvas loca, por favor…

-¿Recuerdas cuando le elegimos su nombre… cuánto nos costó hallar el ideal?

-Dragón, no…

-¿Cuando te molestaste porque él dijo "papá" antes que "mamá"?

-Te lo ruego…

-Y luego, cuando me fui de la casa… -Draco volteó a verla- pero tenía que hacerlo, princesa; sabes que no podía quedarme por más tiempo… rompimos las leyes de la naturaleza, lo nuestro no podía durar por siempre.

El rubio alzó a su hijo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el horizonte, por donde se asomaba el amanecer de ese 25 de diciembre.

-¿Qué haces… a dónde vas?

-Le prometí que lo llevaría conmigo.

-¡¿Estás loco?! No puedes separarlo de mi lado... ¡soy su madre! -Draco no le hizo más caso y siguió caminando hasta que la aureola que lo rodeaba comenzó a crecer.

-¡Dragón, no… Él te pidió que me llevaras con ustedes! -logró que se detuviera y pudo alcanzarlo, pero la luz irradiada le impedía distinguirlos.

-Sigues confundida, princesa. Debes quedarte para hallar la realidad, poner en orden tu mente.

-Los necesito a mi lado…

-No puedo, no ahora.

-Por favor…

-Despierta… despierta…- la luz la cegó por completo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, un ruido ensordecedor aturdió sus sentidos.

_Era una noche loca, donde alcohol y drogas eran bien aceptados; incluso ese día no podría definir qué no aceptó probar. La música a todo volumen le atiborraba los oídos de pesadez y dolor; la supuesta canción –sin una pizca de armonía- hablaba en un doble sentido de obscenidades que le provocaban náuseas… incluso hubo un momento en que pareció no escuchar nada…_


End file.
